debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
NiGHTS (Archie Comics)
Summary NiGHTS was a Nightmaren created by Wizeman for his goal of seeking to rule over both Nightopia and the real world. He and Reala had gathered the chosen dreamers, with their dream energies being utilized to make an interdimensional rift. Before Wizeman could complete his plan of overtaking the real world, he rebelled against his master and foiled his plot. Reala would eventually challenge him and he would lose, with Wizeman jailing him for a century until a dreamer would free him. After nearly a century, Claris and Elliot set him free. With their combined forces, they sought to oppose Wizeman and his army of Nightmaren yet again to save those present in the real world from having their reality plunged into everlasting darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: NiGHTS Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Inapplicable (Those who exist within dreams are an amalgamation of the subconscious of people, with no decisive gender. However, they are referred to as a male typically) Age: At least 100 years old Classification: Nightmaren Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Able to easily take out many of Wizeman's Nightmaren, who all can create universes like Nightopians, just being transformed versions of them. Claris and Elliot, possessing versions of his body, were able to beat down and destroy Wizeman. Noted as being a rival to Reala and addressed as one. Able to fight off Sigma's minions about as effectively as Tails had) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: MFTL+ (Able to traverse different dream worlds and fly between them in a relatively short amount of time without any real difficulty) Combat Speed: MFTL+ (Can fight with Reala who can react and traverse dream worlds at similar speeds. Should be comparable to Tails) Reaction Speed: MFTL+ (Capable of reacting to Reala and other, lower Nightmaren in combat. Evaded many attacks from Sigma's minions sent to gain energy from Nightopia) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ '(Able to make Reala dizzy with an attack) 'Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Had tanked blows from Reala multiple times throughout their scuffles) Stamina: Very high, possibly Limitless (Has not shown to tire throughout the progression of the story, showing to be awake for days. Should be comparable to Wizeman who was able to make his host body not require any sleep or food to continue his work) Range: Standard melee range physically. Tens of meters with some abilities. Macroversal with most abilities (Nightmaren are capable of making their own universes, he can travel between different dreams in Nightopia, and can do other things like possessing and body swapping with individuals outside even Nightopia) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 & 3), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Residents of Nightopia do not age physically. Nightmaren, even if they are destroyed, will come back as they will be dreamt up again), Acrobatics (Noted to be a spectacular acrobat), Flight (States and has been constantly shown that he can fly), Extrasensory Perception (Nightopians can see into a person's consciousness. Was able to detect who the special Dreamer was, even in the real world. Can see other Nightmaren who are naturally invisible), Telepathy (Could telepathically communicate with Elliot and Claris that he was stuck in the real world), Invisibility (Scales to other Nightmaren who are naturally invisible), Soul Manipulation, Possession (Can switch hosts rather easily and swap bodies with others), Toon Force (Scales to Reala who can use stars that appear around his head as weapons), Dimensional Travel (Can traverse different dream worlds), Power Absorption (Scales to Reala, who is able to steal Elliot's red dream energy which grants him all of his dream world abilities), Fire Manipulation (Scales to Reala who can make a fiery blaze around himself), Energy Projection (Scales to Reala who is able to shoot beams of energy), Sleep Manipulation (Scales to other Nightmaren who can put people to sleep instantaneously), Sound Manipulation (Burped so hard it caused a shockwave), Dream Manipulation (As a Nightmaren, he can naturally make dream worlds and nightmares. Scales to Reala who conjured up a nightmare casually for Claris and Elliot), Creation and Illusion Creation (Scales to Jackel, a lower level Nightmaren, who could create a basketball and project images of what Elliot's future could look like), Fusionism (Scales to Jackel who could fuse a Nightopian and a Nightmaren into one being), Power Bestowal (Can transfer his powers to other people), Transmutation (Scales to Nightopians who could transmute a falling rock into rain), Possibly Limited Subjective Reality (NiGHTS was imbued with part of the red sphere energy, which was used to make him from a dream into a real person) and Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession (Able to break Wizeman's curse on him, which possessed and enslaved all of the Nightmaren) 'Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Able to foil Wizeman's plan that spanned over a century to attain the special dreamers to make an interdimensional rift to the real world. Capable of using attire such as capes against their owners in combat) Weaknesses: If he stays in the real world for too long, he will begin to fade from existence. Note 1: NiGHTS is scaled to many different abilities performed by Nightmaren and Nightopians, as many of them have shown to share common abilities, such as mutual instances of Sleep Manipulation. This is especially true for Reala, as both of them are practically meant to be identical as creations of Wizeman and share many similar abilities. This comes from the fact that all of them get their abilities from their classifications as dream beings. Note 2: While NiGHTS briefly did become real, this didn't last long as his Nightmaren origins didn't allow him to stay there for long as his immortality is linked to dreams. As his weakness implies, he cannot stay in the real world for a prolonged amount of time before he starts to fade out of existence entirely. While this process does take a few days before it starts, it is still a notable aspect to address. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Sega Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dream Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:NiGHTS Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Superhumans